


Stumbling In

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Someone write cannon verse Dany/Jon/Cersei fic, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Threesome that was promised, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen stumbled on to something that she wasn't supposed to. Now, she's got to pay the price.





	Stumbling In

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Prologue. More will come in the next chapter.

 

 

 

It was a beautiful night in King's Landing. The roads were covered with fresh powder, perfect for family fun in the snow. January always brought a new beginning, and when it snowed, it was as if the city was a fresh canvas, ready for a new piece of art. After a particularly tiring day at the office where she worked as a personal assistant to one Cersei Lannister, CEO of Lannister FinCorp, she exhaustedly fumbled her bag for the keys to open the door of her apartment. Only to smacked by the fact she left her keys in her office itself.

"Why always me?", she whined in frustration as she made her way towards her car. She reached the Casterly Rock, a 72-floor building located at the middle of the city of King's Landing in a few minutes. She parked her car and marched quickly towards the elevator. Dany's office was located on the top floor of the building, overlooking the city. The floor was exquisitely designed for her boss. Within a few minutes, the elevator came to an abrupt stop and the door opened with a ding sound.

As expected the entire floor was empty and dark except a few low powered lights that are enough for her to make her way towards her desk without any trouble. As she fumbled with her desk for her keys, she heard the sound of a something hitting the floor. It was only then she noticed that lights in Cersei's office were still on and the door was left open just a smidgen.

Dany walked towards her bitch of a boss' office and poked her in to check what she was doing alone at this hour. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight. Her boss, the mighty lioness Cersei Lannister was on her knees, naked as the day she was born and sucking the cock of an equally naked man. Not any man. It was Jon Snow. The Head of Security department in the Lannister Finance corps. Dany only knew him by name and his position in the company. He was a silent man, not rude or disrespectful, just silent and guarded. _"It was always the silent ones, I guess",_ she thought to herself as Cersei ran her manicured fingernails all over Mr. Snow's naked chest without removing her mouth from his cock and moaning like a bitch in heat.

She ought to leave. This was clearly a private moment between two people and she, the intruder. She really should turn around, walk away and absolutely, positively not watch. Instead, she stood there, her eyes riveted to Mr. Snow's exposed cock going in and out of her boss' waiting mouth. Despite being in her forties, Dany must admit that Cersei was an attractive woman. Her breasts looked delicious, the nipples pert and erect, her stomach not perfect but rounded with a soft femininity. Her legs not bony thin, but smooth long and sensuous. Her wide-eyed gaze then flew to the naked man, mesmerized by the way his face looked and the way his rock hard body tensed. There were a few scars on his chest. No doubt the result of his days in the army. Hair the color of a raven and looking as soft fell into unruly curls at his shoulders.

“That's it, bitch,” he moaned, his eyes closed, “Lick them. Suck them.”. And Cersei obliged blissfully. Dany's lips parted in surprise as if she could obey him from across the room. Her clit throbbed to hear his rasping voice say those dirty words, to watch him fucking her boss' mouth.

Her thighs squeezed together where she stood, giving herself whatever relief she could. If she moved, either her legs or her hands, she’d have to acknowledge that what she was doing, being a voyeur was wrong. She stayed still.

Just as Dany was convinced Jon would come, he broke off, removing Cersei's mouth from his cock. A wicked smile crept up on Cersei's face as Jon lifted her from the floor and placed her naked ass on the glass table. She took a condom from her desk and lowered it to Jon's hardened wet cock. One of Dany's hands strayed to her breast, her fingers tweaking one nipple over her Satin shirt and her breath coming out in short pants.

Dany watched as Jon position his cock at the entrance of Cersei's dripping wet cunt and groping her ass. He pulled her roughly onto his hard cock with a groan. Cersei gave an aroused cry as she slid fully onto him, her legs wide circling Jon's marvelous ass.  Dany's hand dropped underneath her skirt and towards her panties, as she watched spellbound, the fabric already soaked from the wetness flowing from her body. She found the throbbing nub hidden between her legs and began to stroke gently. Dany continued to watch as Jon thrust himself deep and hard into her boss, the two moaning in near unison. "Fuck me, Jon Snow" she panted against his chest. "Harder."

Dany loved the noises the Lannister bitch was making, whimpering and grunting and crying out. Her voice turned to near screams and her obscenities echoed through the whole floor. Jon suddenly removed himself and spurn Cersei around. She was now bracing herself against the desk, her ass forcing it's towards Jon's pelvis. He entered her boss's cunt once again through the ass cheeks into her cunt.

The CEO of Lannister Fincorp screamed in pain as Jon grabbed her golden blonde hair with one hand and yanked it back. He growled something in Cersei's ear that Dany couldn't hear and sucked her earlobe. He continued his assault on his boss, his face growing serious as he pounded into her boss from behind at a breathtaking pace. Dany too inserted two of her fingers into her wet cunt and tried to match Jon's pace. She bit her lips hard enough to draw a blood to muffle her moans. The rhythm was fast and hard, and a chorus of groans and whimpers and sighs filled the silence along with the distinctive sound of flesh hitting flesh.

He paused shortly to give a random smack to her ass, Cersei jumping sharply as his hand connected with her pale skin. Jon's breath began to escape in ragged puffs, his brow furrowing as he watched Cersei's body slide over his throbbing erection.

"I'm going to come!" Cersei cried suddenly after a few minutes of intense fucking, echoing the thoughts flying through Dany's head. As on cue, Jon shifted to strong, short strokes, smiling as his partner's cries came closer together. "Ooh, God!" Cersei wailed as she came, feet flexing, eyes rolled up and her breathing has gone to a sudden halt only to return as a heavy panting after a few seconds. Dany's face contorted with pleasure as Jon continued his intense thrusting. A second later, Jon's body seized and his face displayed an expression of incredible pleasure as he came hard inside his condom. It took very little time before Dany's own peak hit her hard. Her world turned white as waves of her orgasm finally washed over her. She opened her eyes after a few seconds and saw her boss was on the floor panting and exhausted. Jon walking towards the bin at the corner to deposit his used condom.

Dany quickly composed herself, gathered her things and removed herself from the office quickly as possible, unable to forget the things she just saw.

 

* * *

 

 

Next day... she arrived at work on time. Missandei, the office translator greeted her from distance and beelined towards Dany. "Ms. Lannister came by to see you", she announced coming to stand in front of Dany's desk. Dany nearly spilled the steamy coffee in her lap.

"Huh?" Dany sat upright. She gulped. "What she is doing this early", she managed to breath out to hide her nervousness.

"Looks like she pulled an all-nighter. Same clothes, eye bags under her eyes", Missandei said taking a candy from Dany's desk. She knows exactly what Cersei did last night. Correction who Cersei did last night. Then her desk phone rang and it was from her boss. Dany lifted the receiver to her ear and heard four exact words, "In my office, now". Dany sighed and nervously made her way towards her boss' office. She opened the door and went near to stand before her.

"Have a seat, Targaryen," she ordered. Dany wanted to remain standing, but she did as she was told.

"How can I help you, Ms. Lannister", she managed to say with the fakest smile possible.

Cersei stared at her. A wicked smile crept up on her face, "Did you enjoy the show last night?".

Her eyes widened. Mortified, didn't know what to do, she did the only thing that mind told her. She turned and tried to run away from her boss' office but hit herself against the rock hard body. She looked up and saw Jon Snow was standing over her with a dark look. "You have been a naughty girl, Miss Targaryen", he said with a smirk.

"and we are going to punish you", she heard the feminine voice of Cersei 'fucking' Lannister from her behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are most welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are most welcome.


End file.
